


The Cave

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 3-This and That [3]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Poldark S3 AU, Reaffirmation of vows, almost infidelity, poets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: S3 "what if": Suppose Ross came home early and intercepted Hugh and Demelza's tryst on the beach?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The rating is erring on the side of caution....I got a little intense.
> 
> I own nothing except my own ideas and scenarios. Winston Graham and Debbie Horsfield are the keeper of the Poldark world. I just play in it sometimes.  
> The poem is directly from "The Four Swans" (if you like that sort of thing)

Ross arrived home earlier than expected from Falmouth and had hoped that he could have a few minutes alone with Demelza before the rigors of daily life came back to them.  When he entered the yard he saw a pair of strange horses tethered to the fence and wondered who would be visiting at this hour. He was surprised because Demelza usually didn’t like unannounced guests. 

He walked into the house and noticed how quiet it was.  He called for Prudie who came scurrying out from the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. 

“Cap’n Ross!  I didn’t hear you ride up. We didn’t expect you back so soon,” she said, slightly out of breath.

“So it seems.  Where is Demelza?”

As he spoke he walked into the parlor and put his things on the table.  Signs of his children were strewn on the floor but no sign of them.

“Where are Jeremy and Clowance?” he asked. 

“Mistress took them to the beach with Betsy and that Lt. whathisname,” she said.  “His groom be waiting for him in the kitchen.  I hope that was alright.”

“Lt. Armitage?  How long has he been here?” Ross asked. 

“Not long Cap’n. Mayhap half hour or so?” 

Prudie saw the distress in her master’s face and wondered if there was something more going on between him and mistress.  She knew she didn’t like this lieutenant when she met him.  Something about his sweet talk and kind ways made her uncomfortable.  But who was she to question gentlefolk?

A feeling of annoyance was beginning to rise.  Ever since he had met Demelza, Hugh Armitage had become at thorn in his side and a shadow over his marriage.  Something about the pale, weak young man had touched his wife’s heart and soul and Ross, for the first time in his life, was jealous.  Truly jealous.  He knew that the young man had taken a strong liking to his wife.  In fact Ross was fairly certain he was in love with Demelza. He’d seen the way Armitage looked at her and at times how she looked at him.  It was disconcerting and Ross was unsure how to handle it.  A part of him regretted even rescuing the lieutenant in the first place but then he most likely would not have gotten out of France alive himself without the sailor’s expertise. So in a way he owed Armitage as much as Armitage owed him.  It was a tangled web.

“I think I’ll go find them.  Tell the lieutenant’s groom I will send his master back when I find him.  I’m sure he’s tired of waiting.”

“Yessir,” Prudie said and retreated to the kitchen again, a smile on her face.  She had the feeling her master was going to take charge of this situation and she was glad.  Lord knows they didn’t need a repeat of the tensions that happened a few years ago when his attentions were diverted by the Trenwith Poldarks.

Ross bounded up the stairs wanting to get changed and find Demelza and his children.  He had a feeling that something was not right with this latest visit from Armitage.  He couldn’t put his finger on it but for once he was going to listen to his inner self and act before something unpleasant happened rather than react after the fact.  Entering his bedroom he saw Demelza’s cloak and her day dress laying on the bed and wondered what frock she was wearing for a trip to the beach. The only one he knew she used could barely be called decent and she wore it only when she went to the beach with the children and him.  Now he was more anxious than ever to get to her. A kind of panic wormed its way through his body and he wondered if this was what Demelza felt all those years ago when he left her to go to Trenwith that night.  If it was, he owed her another apology for this kind of uneasiness that was making him queasy.  This must be what people mean when they say they’re lovesick. 

Going to the wardrobe Ross changed into more casual breeches, leaving his waistcoat behind. As he sat to put his older boots on, his eye spied a piece of paper on the floor.  He went over and picked it up and recognized Demelza’s handwriting and the words she had written.  It was the Latin phrase from his mother’s headstone. She must have copied it when she went to check on Agatha’s grave.  He was drawn back to his meeting with Elizabeth weeks ago during his visit there and knew that he could not keep that a secret anymore. There were too many secrets building between himself and Demelza which, as history has proven, cause nothing but trouble.

His fingers played with the paper and he noticed that there was more writing on the inside.  Ross opened it and saw that it was not Demelza’s handwriting but Armitage’s.  And this was not a letter but a poem.  He sat down and read it.

_If she whom I desire would stoop to love me_

_I would come heart in hand_

_And kneeling ask that kindly she receive me_

_And deign to undertstand,_

_That all I have is hers and hers forever,_

_For ever and a day_

_Press but her lips to mine and never_

_Let love decay_

 

Ross read this again.  It was clear that this young man was ardently pursuing his wife.  And in a way that Ross couldn’t combat as poetry and flowery words did not come easily to him.  Perhaps that is what Demelza was missing and what drew her to Armitage.  Slipping on his boots, he folded the paper up, and put it in the pocket of his overcoat. Not dwelling on the meaning of the poem any longer he headed out of the house and to the beach. 

He walked swiftly and as he came over the hill and his eyes immediately went to the flurry of red hair flying in the wind as he saw his wife running on the beach. Her laughter traveled towards him and for a moment he felt a pang of sadness because he hadn’t heard that from her in what seemed like ages. The giggles of his children made him smile and Ross hastened his walk to meet them.   He saw that Hugh was sitting on the sand watching Demelza and Ross wanted nothing more than to pick him up and send him on his way.  That thought was interrupted when he heard the squeal of his son as Jeremy saw him first.

“Papa!” the little boy said as he ran towards him. Ross picked him up and gave him a hug, perhaps holding him a little tighter than usual. 

Clowance saw this scene and struggled up on her legs to waddle towards them. Ross put Jeremy down and picked up his daughter and kissed her curls. 

“How are you my princess?” he said, rubbing his cheek against her.

 Demelza finally heard the commotion and stopped what she was doing to hold her hand up shielding the sun from her eyes and see what was going on.  A smile crossed her face as she realized Ross was at the center of it all.  She glanced briefly at Hugh, whose face betrayed a look of disappointment, but continued, towards her husband. Demelza didn’t want to admit it but she was grateful and relieved that Ross had turned up.  Something about this day was bothering her and it wasn’t until she saw Ross that she knew what it was.  She was nervous being around Hugh. That was why she brought the children and Betsy with them. For the first time, Demelza didn’t trust that her miner’s daughter instincts would be strong enough to fight off the attentions of this persistence young naval officer.  It was clear that Hugh wanted more from her than just friendship and Demelza was almost prepared to give it to him.  And she was not sure why. 

Part of her weakness was due to the rumor that Jud had spilled of Ross seeing Elizabeth again. That notion had taken root in her mind but she had not had the strength to confront Ross about it.  Even though years had passed since the incident that almost put her marriage asunder, the emotions that accompanied that time still emerged every so often.  Demelza found herself using Ross’s possible new betrayal as justification for her own wavering loyalty and it bothered her.  This was not who she was. She was Ross’s wife, companion, friend and lover. She was the mother of his children and the keeper of his conscience.  And he was the same to her.  Demelza always said that he made her from nothing; that without him she wouldn’t exist.  If she followed this urge to give to Hugh Armitage a part of the love she felt so deeply for Ross, would that part of her cease to be? 

Her common sense side knew that Hugh was playing on her emotions because of his youth and illness.  She was not that much of a fool. On the other hand, wasn’t she using him too?  Wasn’t she letting his attentions continue, in front of Ross, so that she could gain some sort of reaction from her husband.  Ross knew what Hugh was and that Demelza was playing with fire and yet, he stood and watched as it progressed.  They had discussed this and Ross, was overly understand which was surprising to Demelza. And yet she wanted him to be outraged.  Just as he was when he thought she had let Malcolm McNeil take advantage of her. Then it was nothing and it took tears and confessions to bring that to light.  This time it could turn into something and he was calm.  But here he was and she was glad.

“Ross!” she shouted against the wind as she ran to him.  Ross watched as she maneuvered through the sand, appearing younger than she was.  He could almost forget that she was a mother three times over as she came towards him.  Swinging Clowance to sit on his hip, he raised his other arm to wrap around her as she flung into his chest.

“My love,” he whispered in her hair, his voice more tender than Demelza expected.  She pulled back and looked into his eyes and knew that something had changed.  His face held the same look it did years ago and she was transported back to the darkest period in their lives.  She let that thought go as Ross kissed her cheek and smiled. She still felt he was carrying some burden but knew he would tell her what it was when he was ready.  Getting Ross Poldark to expound his feelings was not an easy task; it always happened on his terms. 

“I didn’t expect you back so soon, my dear.  Has something happened?” she asked.  He had wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started to walk with her back to where Hugh sat waiting.

“Nothing is amiss if that is what you are worried about.  My business concluded earlier than expected and I missed you. Have I upset your plans by coming back so soon?”  Ross stopped to look at his wife waiting for her answer.  Clowance was getting squirmy so he put her down and they watched as she trotted off to join Jeremy. 

Demelza was curious as to his tone and now knew that something was bothering him.

“Never.  You know I would rather have you home than away,” she said.  She linked arms with him as they continued to walk.  “Hugh came for a visit.”

Ross looked to where the lieutenant sat and said, “Yes. I can see that. Was this a surprise or had you planned it?”

The statement came out terser than he intended but he didn’t care.  Demelza looked up at him and began to see what the source of his demeanor was.  Hugh.

“No Ross it wasn’t planned. And if it was I would have done so when I knew you would be around to join us.  His visit was a surprise.  It seems he’s going back to sea and wanted to see the seals we spoke of during our dinner.” 

Her explanation was simple and Ross knew it was the truth.  He also detected something in her that was unsettling. This was on top of the fact that as he held her he could tell that she was wearing next to nothing other than her lightweight green day frock. To think that Hugh was close to his wife, dressed in so little added to his jealous streak.

“I see.  And have you gone to the cave?” he asked.

“No. The children were having so much fun just playing on the shore I didn’t want to interrupt them.  But now that you’re here we can all go together,” she offered. 

Ross saw the beaming smile on her face and wondered if it was for his arrival or the thought of spending more time with Hugh.  He hope it was the former and to insure that he was going to do something that he went totally against his nature but desperate times called for desperate measures.  This young buck was not going to cuckold him.  As the neared Hugh, the younger man rose and held out his hand to Ross.

“Captain.  This is a pleasant surprise. Have you come to join us on our trip to go seal watching?” Hugh’s tone was nice enough but his smile did not seem a sincere.  In fact Ross saw some disappointment at his arrival, no doubt because he put a wrinkle in whatever planned seduction he had for his wife.  Ross played on that feeling of superiority and made his move.

“I would enjoy that but I’m afraid your groom seems a bit under the weather and was looking for you to return.  He’s been kept company by Prudie but I think he’d prefer to leave.  I’m sorry if this ruined your plans with my wife,” Ross said. The emphasis on the word “wife” not lost on anyone in the circle.

Hugh looked from Ross to Demelza and realized that his welcome had come to an end.  Not wanting to upset Demelza, he brushed himself off and prepared to leave.

“Well then I shouldn’t keep Mason waiting.  I’ll take my leave.”  He turned to Demelza and took her hand. “Thank you Demelza for your kindness. I’m sorry we didn’t get a chance to go on our adventure, but perhaps if I return and am able, we can try again.”  He kissed her hand and then moved to Ross.  “And thank you Captain for your generosity.” 

Ross wondered if he meant his generosity of his wife or just general kindness. 

“Don’t mention it.  I hope we get to see you again upon your return.”

“I hope so too,” Hugh said.  “Well then, I’ll be off.”  

Ross moved to Demelza’ side and put his arm around her again.  She looked up at him and the limb about her waist and wondered what was going on with Ross.  His move was almost a sign of possessiveness and it pleased her.  This unexpected attention was welcome after so many years together and she had a feeling what the source was.  As they watched Hugh fade in the distance over the hill towards Nampara, the children came running.  Before they reached them, Ross turned Demelza towards him and tilted her face up to his and kissed her.  Another move that caught Demelza off guard but she responded without hesitation.

“Ross what has gotten into you,” she said when they broke apart.

“Can’t I give my wife a kiss if I feel like it?” he said simply.

“Of course but you never----“Demelza didn’t finish that thought as her legs were captured by her children.  “Hello my lovers.  Have you tired of the beach finally?”  She crouched down to hug them and Ross couldn’t help by notice that she wasn’t wearing a shift or corset under her frock.  His body began to stir as his hand clasped the paper he’d forgotten about in his pocket and a thought came to him. 

“Betsy!” he called.  “Can you take Master Jeremy and Miss Clowance back home for tea and a nap? The mistress and I will be a while longer.”

Demelza looked at Ross and wondered what he was up to but she wasn’t going to question it.  He was here and wanted to spend time with her. She was going to take it.  This might also be the time to mention what she’d heard about him and Elizabeth and how that was affecting recent events and her actions. 

“Ross what are you about?” she asked, a grin crossing her face.  Ross gazed at his wife and felt the love he had for her stronger than ever. 

“I think I’ve been neglectful and I want to make amends.  Are you objecting?” 

“No but….”

“Don’t question it Demelza. When do we ever get a chance to just be alone like this?  Now let’s send the children off and you and _I_ can go on an adventure,” Ross said.  He pinched her side and left her to go say goodbye to their offspring.

After a few moments of wails and clutches, Betsy was able to wrangle the young Poldarks sufficiently to get them on the road home.  Ross and Demelza stood watching until they disappeared and once out of sight, turned to each other again.  Reaching for each other tentatively, their mouths found each other and took hold.  Ross’s arms wrapped around her, sliding up and down her back, confirming that the only thing she wore was this slip of a dress.  Demelza ran her hands through his hair holding him in place as she returned the same soul reaching kiss.

“Ross, I can’t breathe,” Demelza said.  She tilted her head towards him, touching her forehead to his, trying to regulate herself.

“Perhaps you’re cold my love, seeing as how you are barely dressed.”  Ross teased her and Demelza blushed as she realized he was right, looking down at her garb.

“How do you know what I have or have not got on underneath my dress, Ross?”  She gave him a wicked smile as she slid her hands up and down his chest. 

“Let’s just say I could feel more of you than normal when I held you a moment ago.  Not to mention if you bent over any further in front of Armitage, you’d be giving him a show that would outshine the seals,” he said with a smirk now on his face.

“Ross!” she cried as she slapped his arm.  Pulling away from him she made to leave when he grabbed her and pulled her back into his embrace.

“I’m joking my love.  I know that you would never do anything improper,” he said.  There was a pause as Demelza she gazed down at the sand, not able to look at Ross.  He felt her hesitate and tense up.  He held her tighter.

“Demelza? Is something wrong?”

She tilted her head up and looked at him, searching his face and wondering if now was the time to have the conversation that needed to be had.  Ross saw that she was struggling with something and was going to push it but decided he wanted to make the day with Hugh evaporate and make it about him and Demelza.  There was time for deep discussions later.

“Never mind,” he said.  Let’s go to the cave, shall we?”  He took her hand and started to lead her to the boat that she and Hugh were going to use to see the seals.

Demelza stopped and held on to him.

“Let’s go. We haven’t done something like this since that first year we were married and took the boat out the night the pilchards came in. Do you remember?”  His eyes were warm and smiling and Demelza couldn’t help but fall into them.

“I do remember. It was magical that night.  It was the first time you kissed me,” she started to say.

“It was not,” Ross countered.

“No but it was the first time you kissed me outside of ….” She couldn’t bring herself to say it.  Ross knew what she meant and he realized she was right.  Up until that night, when he found himself falling in love with his wife, the only time he kissed her was as a precursor to making love.

“Yes.  I don’t know what took me so long to do that.  I’m usually much more reckless,” he teased.

“Perhaps you didn’t feel anything for me other than want until then Ross.  It’s not as though you married me for love,” she said quietly.  How this discussion turned to the past is beyond either of them but it felt natural to go over their history. 

“Demelza, you’re right.  I didn’t marry you for love but I fell in love with you quickly after that and it’s grown steadily since then.  My love for you has no boundaries, no end.”

She felt tears suddenly spring to her eyes and raised her hand to brush them away but Ross got there first. He gently took his thumb and swiped them across her cheeks as they fell.

“Oh Ross. Why do you say such things to me?  You know I can’t…” she said between sobs. 

“Because they’re true. And should be said more often.”  Ross remembered the paper in his pocket and hoped his simple words had the same impact as the ones sent by the young lieutenant.

Demelza said nothing but reached up and tugged Ross down for a kiss.  Her mouth slanted over his as her tongue slipped out and between his lips, tangling with his. Ross held her head in place to get as much leverage as possible. 

“Demelza,” he said as his head moved down her neck.  “Let’s go to the cave my love.”  She pulled away and smiled at him, taking his hand again as they pushed the boat into the water.  Jumping in, Ross took off his coat so that he could row easier around the cove and as he did so the paper flew out and fluttered at Demelza’s feet.  He didn’t notice as he was looking behind him making sure the way was clear.  Demelza reached down and picked it up knowing exactly what it was but not how Ross came to have it.  She looked at it again and was reminded of what almost happened today.  Once they were clear of the shore and moving smoothly Ross look across at Demelza and saw the paper in her lap.  Her head was bent as if she were contemplating the contents.

“Ross, where did you get this?” she asked her voice controlled.

“I found it.  On the floor of our bedroom.  I didn’t know what it was until I opened it. And then it was too late.  I know it’s from Hugh.”

“Yes it is,” she said meekly.  He could see this troubled her but it wasn’t just that he found something private; it was something else.

“I didn’t mean to read a personal note but I’m glad I did,” he explained. 

He kept rowing as they rounded the bend and made their way towards where the cave was. Seals were visible on the rocks en route and Demelza’s attention was temporarily diverted to them.  She knew she should be angry at Ross for the invasion of privacy but in fact she was glad he found it. If Hugh had continued his pursuit of her with poems and visits, as he did today, Demelza was sure she would have succumbed even if she didn’t want to.

“I’m glad you did as well Ross,” she said quietly.  She lifted her head to look at him and Ross saw that she was sincere.  It was as if she was relieved that a secret she’d be carrying had been discovered and the burden of keeping it lifted.

“Demelza I think we need to talk about this and –other things,” he said, “but let us wait until we reach the cave.”

“Yes,” she nodded.

Ross maneuvered the boat around curve of rocks and the cave came into view.  He got it close enough to shore to where he could pull it aground and help Demelza out.  He grabbed his coat and then took her hand as they walked towards the entrance of the cave where they were sheltered from the world but still could feel the warmth of the sun.  Demelza looked at her husband as they walked and wondered how this conversation was going to end up.  She knew Ross well enough that something other than finding that poem was on his mind.  Perhaps he was going reveal why he had been seeing Elizabeth again, if that was true. 

They came to a stop and Ross took Demelza in his arms, holding her close so he could look directly at her.  He raised a hand and touched her cheek, brushing stray curls off her face as he felt the softness of her skin. He let his fingers ghost around her ear and travel down her neck to rest on her shoulder. Ross dropped his hand to grasp hers and pull it to his mouth as he kissed it as if she were highest of noblewomen.

“Ross,” she whispered as her breath was catching.  It was not from sexual excitement but from the depth of emotions he seemed to be conveying through his silent worship.

“Demelza,” he responded.  He finally kissed her, slowly and deeply. Again it was not filled with need for physical release but was filled with something more spiritual.  At this moment, Ross was intent on showing his wife that while he might not be able to tell how he felt with rhyme or prose; he could tell her how he felt by movement and action. 

He separated from her, took his coat and laid it on the sand, near a wall of the cave.  Sitting down he held his hand up to her and invited her to join him.  He leaned against the rock and made room for her sit between his legs, his arms wrapped around her waist and his head next to hers.  Demelza felt his breath against her ear and again she had a flashback to another time in their lives.  A night that changed their lives; when she took matters into her own hands and went to him a blue silk dress, giving herself to him.  Since then, Ross had her body and soul, no questions asked.  That is why, when she met Hugh Armitage she was thrown at the rush of sensations that arrived for someone other than her husband. 

“Ross I think we need to talk about this,” she said as she held up the paper.

“Yes my dear we do,” he replied.  “I know that he touches you and that you feel for him.  I’ve seen it from the start.  Am I right?” 

“Yes.  But not in a way I can explain.  I don’t know why he touches me Ross.  I love you and am yours, now and always. Yet, something about him seemed to reach a part of me that I didn’t know was there.”  Demelza stopped and inhaled.

“He touched a part of you that I hadn’t found,” Ross said.  There was no bitterness in his answer.

“Perhaps.  We’ve been together for so long and you’ve practically seen me grow up that I didn’t think there was anything about me you hadn’t touched or loved.”

“Maybe that is the issue, my love.  We have been together since you were almost a child.  And have loved each other as long.  However, you have only experienced this kind of love with me and while it’s fulfilling and wonderful, it might not have filled every part of your being. Maybe you were wondering what else was out in the world where love was concerned.”

“Ross that’s not true!” she cried. “You give me everything I need and want. Loving you and living our life has made me whole.  You’ve made me who I am.”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way my love for I feel the same way. You may not have raised me in the way you think I raised you. But you have made me a better husband and man.  And for that I thank you.”

“Ross, you make me want to weep,” she said.

“Why my love? Because I finally tell you all that has been in my heart but was afraid to say.”

“Yes but also because this poem almost made me do something that I didn’t think I ever would. Not after knowing what kind of pain betrayal can bring.” 

“Maybe it’s because of that betrayal that I did what I did today.  I knew that if I didn’t act on my instincts that I could lose you.  And that was not an option.” 

His voice was firm but loving and Demelza knew that what they went through those years ago would forever be etched in their memories as a reminder of what they almost lost. 

“For once I’m glad you acted impulsively Ross.  You have no idea how relieved I was to see to walk down the shore.”

“Why, Demelza?  You’ve always been the sensible one,” Ross said.

“Usually but this time something else was in charge and it scared me. Thank you for coming to my rescue.”

He moved her to the side so he could turn her chin and look into her eyes before placing a kiss on her lips.

“Always my love,” he said. 

Demelza moved back into his embrace, leaning against his chest.  She closed her eyes and was finally relaxing when she decided to ask Ross about Elizabeth.

“Ross there is something else as well,” she started to say.

“What is that?”  Ross’s hands holding her in her lap his finger tracing her wedding ring absentmindedly.

“Why did you meet Elizabeth again in the Sawle Church cemetery?”  She saw his hand stop moving over hers and felt his chest tighten behind her.

“Where did you hear that?”  Ross’s voice sounded less sure than it did a moment ago so Demelza knew that she had hit upon something.

“Jud told me.  He said he saw you and Elizabeth month ago in the cemetery and that you kissed her.  Is that true?” 

Demelza turned to look at him and Ross didn’t skirt her gaze. He looked her straight on and told her the truth.

“Yes Demelza I did.  It was a chance meeting as I went to check on Agatha’s headstone and Elizabeth was walking past.  It was the first time I’d seen her since that night and so we talked about many things….”

Ross wanted to tell Demelza of George’s doubt of Valentine’s parentage but today was not the day.  Besides Demelza was smarter than he in such matters and probably had an idea about that issue already. When the time was right or if it needed to be discussed, they would broach it then. Right now the only thing that mattered was them.

“I see.” Demelza hid the hurt in her voice and let Ross continue to explain.  He had listened to her and so she knew she needed to do the same.

“Don’t be brave Demelza. I know how much I hurt you and how you still carry the scars from that wound.  Believe it or not so does Elizabeth. And I’m telling you this not to garner sympathy but to explain why I spoke to her.  Not going to her afterwards to tell her that it was an error in judgment and that I was sorry was wrong. I needed to make her understand that.”

“And the kiss?”

“Was to say goodbye.  For that truly was the end of whatever we had or thought we had.  She will always be a part of my past, but as a memory, not a constant. That is reserved for you only.”

“So you haven’t seen her since?”

“No I haven’t. And unless our paths cross for some other reason, I don’t intend to again.” 

Demelza knew he was telling the truth and felt more ridiculous about her side of this than before. She almost broke her vows because she took the word of an old sot.  How foolish could she be?

“Ross?”  She was going to tell him this because she couldn’t let him think that what almost happened was all Hugh’s fault. 

“Ross, “she started again.  “I thought that you and Elizabeth were---involved again—and so that is why it might have appeared to Hugh that I was interested.  His attentions came when I thought yours had gone to Elizabeth again. I’ve been a fool and I’m sorry.  Please forgive me!”  

She began to cry and tried to pull away from him totally when she felt his hands grab her arms and tug her back to him.

“There is nothing to forgive my love. Nothing at all,” he said against her mouth as he started to kiss her. 

He turned her and pulled her onto his lap, her legs draped over his thighs. Demelza slipped her arms around his neck and held on as he continued to slide his head down, leaving a trail of kisses from her lips to her shoulder.  He tugged at the collar of the frock so that more of her skin was exposed and Ross confirmed that his wife was naked underneath.  The mental image of her pale flesh glowing in the Cornish sunlight for his eyes only stirred his body to react.  Ross held Demelza tight by the nape as they lay down on his coat, his fingers tangling in her hair, his mouth plastered to hers. Demelza held fast to his shirt, working the braces off his shoulders as her hands found their way into the waistband of his breeches to free the linen, allowing her to feel skin.  Sliding her hands underneath the material, she kept kneading his back as she slipped the shirt over his head.  Working quickly to undo the cuffs, Ross tossed it aside and returned to kissing his wife, urgency rising in him to be with her.

Demelza wanted this as well and began to unlace her dress. She expected Ross to help as he usually did, but instead he propped his head on his hand and watched as she undressed. Seeing that he wanted some sort of show, Demelza stood up and began to pull the ribbon out of each grommet with more emphasis than needed.  When she reached the last one, she reached up to her shoulders and pulled the material away and off her shoulders, sliding it off her arms as well. She then put her thumbs in the waist and pushed the dress over her hips until it fell to the sand.  Demelza stood still for a moment as she watched Ross’s eyes scan her body. There was not an ounce of self consciousness or embarrassment in her; in fact she was pleased at the immediate reaction her body had on her husband.  Married life and three children had clearly not deterred his interest in her.

Ross looked up at his wife and was taken with her natural beauty. Her red hair fell wild and wavy around her shoulders and over her breasts; her blue-green eyes shimmered in the sunlight; her tiny waist flared out to her curvy hips that led to the legs that went on for days.  She was of the earth and sea, brought to him at a time when he needed her most and who was now as vital to him as the air he breathed.  His breeches tighten the longer he looked at her and he was tired of waiting.  He sat up and took her hand to bring her down to him again.  His bare chest grazed hers and Demelza felt her breasts tighten against the downy hair of his body.  Ross pulled her flush against him, his hardened manhood meeting her naked flesh making Demelza writhe.  As she ground against him, Ross moaned.  Spurred by his response, she kissed him, slipping her tongue out to meet his he moved her away from him.  Demelza was confused until she saw the grin on his face and felt his hand move from squeezing her buttocks to coming around to find her womanhood, already warm and wet from the few minutes of foreplay.

She rolled slightly to her back and let her legs relax to allow him easier access but never let go of him.  Demelza’s head fell back as her eyes closed, relishing the feel of Ross working her folds and bud with expertise.  He knew her body better than she did and so just let him have his way.  Within minutes her breath was coming in short gasps peppered with guttural moans.  Ross too was breathing harder as he watched his wife’s reactions to his love making.   Needing to feel her, he descended on her mouth and sped up his ministrations, her orgasm hitting her hard.  She spasmed around his fingers and trembled against his chest.  Demelza kept her eyes closed while her body slowed down and Ross placed delicate kisses around her face. Gradually her lids fluttered opened and her pupils were dilated to the point of the iris being invisible.  She lay down so her arms were free to reach up and cup Ross’s face as she kissed him back.  Forehead to forehead they shared each other’s breath until Ross put his head on her chest.   Demelza cradled him like a child, kissing his hair and whispering in his ear.

“I love you Ross.  Please know that whatever might have crossed my mind about other things would never have changed that, “she murmured.

“I know my love.  I know,” he said softly.

Ross’s body, that he thought would find release by joining with Demelza, calmed down and he let himself enjoy his wife’s gentle loving.  While Ross seemed content in Demelza’s arms and was apparently dozing off, she had other ideas.  Her body still hummed with need despite Ross’s very ardent attention and she wanted to continue their afternoon romp.  Taking a page from his actions, she moved her arm from his back to his front, deftly unbuttoning his breeches and pushing the drop front out of the way to allow her hand to encircle his manhood, still semi erect.  She began stroking him, her hands gliding up and down his silken skin. She heard his breath hitch as he moved to lay next to her allowing more freedom of movement for what she was doing.  Ross helped the situation by pushing his breeches down, his body now open to his wife and whatever she wanted to do to him.  And so she did.  Ross ran his hands through her hair and down her back as Demelza hovered over him, watching his body’s reactions to her massage.  Droplets of fluid appeared at the head  and she swiped her thumb across it before using it to make her manipulation easier.  She was so focused on Ross’s lower half that she didn’t see the look on his face that would have told her his release was imminent.  Suddenly, jets of his seed streamed from his body, falling on her hand and his torso. Groans of satisfaction came from his mouth as Demelza turned her head to see his eyes clenched shut and his chest heaving to catch a breath.  She stopped what she was doing and laid her body over his; placing light kisses up from his belly to his face, landing solidly on his mouth.  Ross grabbed and held her close, clinging to her for support. 

“Demelza, I  never…that is… I didn’t want to…,” he started to say but couldn’t finish.  Part of him was embarrassed that his climax was reminiscent of a randy youth. But the other part of him had never felt anything like what his wife had just demonstrated.

“Ssh, my lover.  I have never felt such complete satisfaction as I did just now seeing you react like that. It was lovely,” Demelza said as she continued to kiss him. 

Even though they both had just spent energy on each other the need was still crackling between them.  Demelza sat up and looked at him, a new idea forming in her head.

“Let’s go for a swim,” she said as she stood up.  Looking down at him she smiled, her face and body open and warm.

Ross looked up at her from his less than decent position and couldn’t resist her suggestion. The thought of cool water sluicing over him and Demelza was tempting beyond belief and stirred him again. Demelza saw his body start to act up and giggled.  Feeling giddy and girlish, she ran towards the sea as Ross struggled to get his boots and breeches off to follow her.  Finally naked as she, he chased her into the water, diving under an incoming wave and popping up to find her standing right in front of him, her red hair plastered to her body, hiding her most tempting features from his sight.  He reached for her then, and pushed the tresses out of the way so that his mouth could latch on to her breast. Demelza held him in place letting him feast on her as she let her hands enjoy the feel of his body.  The muscles of his back tensed and relaxed as she massaged him while his hips thrust forward and connected with hers, grinding slightly to reactivate the heat between them.  Demelza moaned at the action and instinctually jumped up, letting the water elevate her so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.  Now she was open fully to him as his hardened member tried to find its way into her womanhood, teasing her and making Demelza squirm.  Raising his head to look at his wife and seeing the frustration in her eyes he spoke.

“Demelza!” Ross cried, “stop wriggling or this will be all for naught.” 

“Ross, I need to feel you in me.  Please,” she begged.  The need for him was clawing at her core, coming from deep within her womb.  She moved again trying to get what she wanted and even moved her hand down to grasp him in an attempt to help him along but Ross fought her.

“Love, as much as I want to make love to you right now, I think this precarious situation could lead to one or both of us getting injured or drowned.”

  He said nothing more but carried her to shore, fighting the waves as he went, her legs still around him, as his erect member bounced against her bum.  Demelza held on tightly, afraid of slipping as she kissed his neck and bit his shoulder. Coming back to his mouth, they devoured each other, their bodies on fire despite the water dripping off them.  Reaching the cave, Ross unceremoniously dropped to his knees, Demelza’s legs still wound around his waist and without a moment to catch his breath, pushed into his wife, her sheath gripping him in one move. Demelza lifted her pelvis up to meet him as they automatically found their rhythm, giving and taking, each to the other as the passion grew.  Ross clung to Demelza but his eyes never left hers as she stared at him, love seeping from every part of their being.  There was no one else in the world at this moment except him and her. 

They knew the end would come quickly and so focused their attention on each other, kissing and caressing wherever mouth or hands could reach when Demelza’s climax started and Ross followed. Their groans melded and echoed in the cave as their release mixed within her womanhood.  Ross collapsed on top of her, still encased in her body, reluctant to leave it.  He raised his arms to brush the errant hair out of her face so he could look at it.  Gazing at his wife, he realized that if he were ever to lose her, he would be lost. There would be no recovering from such an event and he vowed to make sure that she knew every day just what she meant to him. And he would never allow the possibility of losing her become a reality. Demelza saw that Ross was thinking about something and with her breath regulated asked him what it was.

“Ross, what’s wrong?”  She had let her legs fall away from his waist but Ross stayed cradled in between her thighs.

“Nothing my love.  I was just imagining life without you and realized that I wouldn’t have a life.”

“Ross, why would you think such a thing, ever.  I am not going anywhere.”  Demelza reached up and kissed to make the point.

“Even if you are wooed by some young poet with dreamy eyes and soft words?”

“I think I prefer an older mine owner with molten eyes and words of truth.  Even if they hurt sometimes,” she teased.

He smiled down at her and knew that they would be alright.  No matter who came along, they would always be each other’s touchstone and finite partner. 

“We should be heading back. The children will be looking for us,” Demelza said but not making any move to get up.

“Just a few more minutes.  I don’t want to share you yet,” Ross said. 

“Ross, they’re our children. I’m afraid you have to share me with them.”

“I know.  I also just want to make sure your admirer has left.  I don’t want to see him waiting around like a puppy, hoping to jump in your lap.”

“I have no idea who you’re referring to, Ross.”

“Indeed.”

“No seriously Ross, there are no admirers I want jumping in my lap or anywhere else.”

Ross looked at her questioningly, raising an eyebrow.

“Not even Lt. Armitage?”

“Lt. Who?”

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you all for reading and supporting. 
> 
> I think this will be the last "request" fic for the moment so that I can focus on the next chapter of "Trying...." that so many of you are waiting for.
> 
> But if a really good idea pops up....


End file.
